monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Stardoll
Stardoll is a community-focussed digital doll dress-up website launched in 2004 as Paperdoll Heaven by Liisa Wrang and relaunched in 2006 under its current name. Stardoll targets a demographic of ages of 9 to 17, with a focus on female users. Registration is free and comes with a MeDoll (designed by the user) and an own space one the site designed as a two-room living space. Users are given a few starcoins and stardollars at the start, the website's currency, to buy themselves more digital clothes and other dolls. More currency can be earned by playing games or participating in activities on the site. There's also an option to a paid account, which makes the living space larger and earning site currency easier. Mattel partnered with Stardoll first [[February 8, 2011 - Vator.tv|to promote Barbie]], and Monster High dolls and fashion were added to the partnership on May 5, 2010 - the launch date of the franchise. The first dolls added were the primary seven of the 'Basic' cast and the first fashion likewise was the 'Basic' fashion. Since then, more has steadily been added and Stardoll has been involved with various kinds of promotions, most notably a chat with Draculaura to celebrate the Sweet 1600 releases. Events * June 5, 2010 - Stardoll holds a contest in which people can play with the Monster High digital dolls for starcoins. * February 14, 2012 - A chat with Draculaura was hosted at Stardoll. Questions asked and answered both dealt with in-character and out-of-character questions. * August 28, 2012 - The Monster High Club is founded and garners members quickly by offering free items for several membership count milestones. The club's marketing goes hand-in-hand with the reveal of three new Monster High digital dolls. * February 15, 2013 - A fashion design contest was held to celebrate the Scaris: City of Frights series and the upcoming release of "Scaris: City of Frights". At the same, the five main characters of the story were released as digital dolls. Content * May 5, 2010 - Frankie Steinlink, Draculauralink, Clawdeen Wolflink, Lagoona Bluelink, Deuce Gorgonlink, Cleo de Nilelink, and Ghoulia Yelpslink dolls are added. * November 16, 2010 - Dawn of the Dance and Gloom Beach fashion are added. * February 6, 2012 - Sweet 1600 versions of Frankie Steinlink, Draculauralink, and Clawdeen Wolflink dolls are added. * August 28, 2012 - Robecca Steamlink, Rochelle Goylelink, and Venus McFlytraplink dolls are added. * February 15, 2013 - Scaris: City of Frights versions of Clawdeen Wolflink, Rochelle Goylelink, Frankie Steinlink, Jinafire Longlink, and Skelita Calaveraslink dolls are added. Each dress-up game came with a 99 seconds-long trailer of "Scaris: City of Frights". Gallery Stardoll - dress up contest.jpg Stardoll - Sweet 1600 chat announcement.jpg Stardoll - Sweet 1600 chat display.jpg Stardoll - MH club member count.jpg Stardoll - early 2012 quiz.jpg Stardoll - fashion design start.jpg Stardoll - fashion design rules.jpg Stardoll - Old Frankie.jpg Stardoll - Basic Frankie.jpg Stardoll - Old Draculaura.jpg Stardoll - Basic Draculaura.jpg Stardoll - Old Clawdeen.jpg Stardoll - Basic Clawdeen.jpg Stardoll - Old Lagoona.jpg Stardoll - Basic Lagoona.jpg Stardoll - Old Deuce.jpg Stardoll - Basic Deuce.jpg Stardoll - Old Cleo.jpg Stardoll - Basic Cleo.jpg Stardoll - Old Ghoulia.jpg Stardoll - Basic Ghoulia.jpg Stardoll - Sweet 1600 Draculaura.jpg Stardoll - Sweet 1600 Frankie.jpg Stardoll - Sweet 1600 Clawdeen.jpg Stardoll - 4 Robecca.jpg Stardoll - 4 Rochelle.jpg Stardoll - 4 Venus.jpg Stardoll - Scaris City of Frights Skelita.jpg Stardoll - Scaris City of Frights Jinafire.jpg Stardoll - Scaris City of Frights Clawdeen.jpg Stardoll - Scaris City of Frights Rochelle.jpg Stardoll - Scaris City of Frights Frankie.jpg External links * Stardoll.com * Stardoll at Wikipedia Category:Partnerships Category:Games